Of School Plays and CEOs
by AvidReaderSimpleWriter
Summary: This isn't your average High School Romance. And it isn't your average production of Romeo and Juliet. A cliche here and there, throw in a good, sloppy kiss, and you've got yourself a tale of school plays and CEOs.


**Hey Lovelies. I told you I'd be back! This time with less annoying author notes and such. So, here it is, my newest story!**

* * *

><p>"Late. I'm so late." Hinata groaned aloud, the electric blue numbers glaring at her from the bedside table. 7:38 She leapt out of bed, snagging her robe off of its peg and dashing into the restroom. She started the shower, bemoaned her misfortune and tendency for bad luck. Of course she hadn't remembered to set her alarm last night. That would have been distinctly un-Hinata like. The steam building up in the tiny white bathroom did nothing to help clear her foggy mind, and her thoughts were sluggish at best. She did her best to be quick and efficient, trying to think of where her first class would be this morning.<p>

Hyuuga Hinata, age 17 (barely) was starting her final year of high school. Normally that would be enough to send the girl into a state all on its own, but she was also starting in a _new_ high school. Her father's company had recently opened a new branch, and he wanted to be closer in order to keep an eye on things. And so, she had left the town and friends she loved and knew, as well as the classmates she had been with since primary school. Teachers who knew her, and doted on her, understood her painful shyness and understated intelligence. Now she would be attending an equally prestigious school, just with people she didn't know.

In a school she didn't know.

In a town she didn't know.

She groaned aloud and shut the water off, certain that she was as clean as could be.

Hurrying back to her room, she quickly determined what would be the best 'attack method' for getting ready. First would have to be her hair, as it took the longest. Then she would get dressed, gather her things and head downstairs. If she really tried she might, just might make it in time. She whipped the towel through her locks hurriedly, sapping away as much moisture as possible. She didn't put much effort into her appearance as a whole, but her hair was important to her. She combed it gently, and picked up her dryer, her mind finally picking up it's pace.

The humming of the styling tool set her in to a rhythm, and she recalled when her father had taken her to visit the new school.

_"It is of the utmost importance that my daughter receive the best education. She is preparing for a future in business, and I want her at the top of the ladder." Her father had said, his pale face and slate-colored eyes serious. _

_"I can assure you, Hyugga-san, her educational needs shall be well met here. We run a fine establishment." the buxom headmistress had replied easily. Hinata had to admit, that with her flounce of blonde curls and elegant, long red nails she didn't exactly personify a high caliber of education. 'Perhaps a high caliber of...ah, entertainment?' she mused to herself._

_"Tell me, Hinata, what rank were you back at Ichiban Academy?" Hinata promptly flushed at the slightly perverted turn her thoughts had taken, and focused instead on the pretty woman as she politely answered. "Ano, Headmistress, I was number four in my class." _

_A delicately shaped eyebrow rose. "Number four, that is quite impressive." _

_"Not impressive enough. I would also like for Hinata to receive additional tutoring in her courses until she can rise to the top-where she should be." Her father cut in, a sharp glance to Hinata causing her to return her gaze to her lap, where her fingers toyed absentmindedly with one another. _

_There was a brief silence in the room, and Hinata could feel the cinnamon gaze resting lightly on her. _

_"I understand , Hyuuga-san. It would seem that we are in a mutual interest to see your daughter be successful in life. I look forward to seeing you in classes starting Monday, Hinata. You can ask Shizune, the receptionist, which class will be your first, and during that class you will receive the rest of your schedule. I appreciate your time today, Hyuuga-san, and look forward to many more interactions this year. Please, have a wonderful day."_

And that had been that. She could tell her father had been displeased with the abrupt ending to the meeting, not used to being the one not calling the shots. She couldn't help the faint smile that tugged the corners of her mouth at his tight expression, although the drive home had been a tad more uncomfortable than usual.

She shut the blow dryer off, and ran the brush through her now-dry tresses, falling in inky-blue waves down her back. She was thankful for once for her somewhat fastidious nature, as she had already decided what to wear the previous evening. She dressed quickly, thankful that Nara Preparatory School did not have uniforms as her previous school had. Her favorite dark jeans and cream colored cashmere sweater ensured she was properly and comfortably clothed. Simple nude flats and her lavender backpack completed her outfit, and she looked with mixed relief and pride at the bedside clock, which flashed 7:53.

Down the stairs, in the foyer of their new home her sister waited patiently, clad in the uniform of her new school.

"Ugh. No fair you get to wear whatever and I have to wear _this_ everyday." Hanabi wrinkled her pert nose, flat white eyes crinkled at the corners. She gestured to the navy and yellow pleated skirt, and Hinata did admit that it was pretty awful. To herself, of course.

"You are lovely, Hanabi-chan." And it was true. With straight, jet black locks landing just shy of her shoulder blades, petite features and a slim figure, Hanabi was growing into a lovely young woman before her sister's very eyes. "Besides, this is your last year of middle school. Next year you will begin high school, and if we are still here, you won't have to wear the uniforms anymore either." She assured her, shifting the slight weight of her pack.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanabi waved her off. "Father should be here in just a minute."

"And so I am." a stern voice came.

"Father." they both greeted politely, and he inclined his head to them slightly. It was as close to a warm-and-fuzzy tradition as Hyuuga Hiashi was to have with his two girls, the "First Day of School" ritual. Both girls would wait for him in the foyer, dressed and ready to go, and he would give them final looks and words of what Hinata supposed were encouragement.

"Hanabi. You look...well the school colors cannot be helped, I suppose." Coming from anyone other than their father the comment would have been comical, however the serious look on his face had Hinata wondering if the middle school would be receiving a call later that day. Hanabi shrugged helplessly, and her father nodded. "This is your last year as a child, next year you will be a young woman. Study hard and remain at the top of your class."

"Yes, father. Thank you." Hanabi replied with the same monotone.

"Wait in the car with the driver while I speak with your sister. I will see you this evening." he told her curtly, and she took her exit, the grand glass door shutting quietly behind her.

Hinata took in her father's face, and found herself slightly shocked. For the first time she could remember, she could see the noticeable age on him. In his dark hair were a few errant streaks of silver, and though he rarely showed emotion, there were small wrinkled gathered around the edges of his eyes.

"My oldest daughter." There were even faint lines around his mouth. When had the famed CEO of Hyuuga Corp possibly found time to age, she wondered?

"You must study hard. You must not disappoint me. Much is riding on your future with this final year of school daughter. You have to improve your standing, and rise to the top. Do you understand me?" he was stern, as always, no hint of emotion ever creeping into the timbre of his voice.

"Yes, father. I will not disappoint you."

"See to it then." she turned, the heavy brass handle cool in her hand. The open door brought a breeze, and her hair fluttered gently behind her.

"Hinata..." she felt a gentle touch, and started, turning to look at her father.

He gazed at her, and she felt as though he wanted to say something.

"Father?"

But the moment was gone. He stepped back, and gave her the same stern look, before saying "I mean it, Hinata. You will not be the failure of this family."

Nodding, she shut the door firmly behind her. A deep breath of morning air, and with the exhale she tried to expel all the pressures she felt from her father and family.

Of course, it did no good.

Waiting on the curb, the sleek black town car and driver sat, and she could see her big little sister sitting in the back already, not a care for anything. She was not the ever-visible and scrutinized heiress of a major multi-million dollar international corporation.

Not yet, anyhow.

Another soft sigh rose from Hinata. It was only 8:05 in the morning, how could she _possibly _feel this heavy already?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! As always, I adore you all!<strong>

**Avid. **


End file.
